The long term goals of this research are to identify in blacks for comparison with whites, the predictors or coronary disease morbidity and disability; and to assess the role that these various domains of functional status plays in mortality from coronary disease and all causes. We will also assess the extent of familial aggregation of risk factors between Charleston Heart Study cohort members and their progeny and identify correlates and potential causes of obesity, particularly in black women. The familial aggregation studies will examine risk factors using measured data collected from both parent and offspring as adults. Changes in risk factor status over generations will also be examined in blacks and whites. The obesity study will focus on the effects of race on body image and attitudes associated with restrained eating. The attainment of these goals will have an immediate influence on public health practices for blacks and whites. The methods for this research employ a classical disease, functional disability, and mortality. The Charleston Heart Study cohort (n=2287) provide baseline and followup risk factor measurements for assessment of subsequent disease, functional disability and mortality. Data from the Evans County, Georgia Heart Study will be compared to that from the CHS and the two data sets will be combined, if appropriate, to provide enhanced statistical power. In addition, a sample of the offspring of the original Charleston Heart Study cohort members will be recruited (n-2200) for the studies of familial aggregation and obesity.